geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus
---- Erebus is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Rustam and Ilrell, and verified and published by BoldStep.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8csWDx6C2YI&t=69s It is mostly known for its very frustrating and buggy gameplay with several difficult timing sections, straight fly segments, tight spaces, and confusing memory sections. History Erebus was first revealed to the public when Rustam released a preview of it on May 29, 2016, showcasing the basic gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usUkRsOSpYM About two months later, Rustam released another preview, showing the full level and the extreme demonish gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lGe2VX0BTM About a month later, Rustam chose Stealz to be the verifier, but eventually, he quit because of how frustrating the level was.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6FRhZKlNkc The new verifier was BoldStep, an extremely skilled Australian player who beat Allegiance and A Bizzare Phantasm at that time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5Ypi3-sGJk A few days later, he did a 61-100% start position run, making great progress very quickly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-82XOHwOxw8 Over a month later, he got 45% then 48%, making progress rapidly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DePKaJsoY3Q Just a few days later, BoldStep got a record of 72%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xasC7ReXm0M which is amazing progress just after a few days. Four days later, he got 75%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCyMEOkzpFM&t=1s a small gap but another impressive achievement in just a few days. A few weeks later, BoldStep got a record of 87%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPfRnHfd8h8 another great progress putting BoldStep closer to victory. On the same day, he got 91%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPfRnHfd8h8 the closest and the worst fail BoldStep has had. Two days later on March 17, 2017, BoldStep finally verified Erebus. After 40,803 attempts and over three months, one of the hardest demons in Geometry Dash history was verified.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8csWDx6C2YI&t=69s Currently, it is ranked at #8 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, between Sonic Wave and Zaphkiel. Gameplay * 0-13%: The level starts the player off with a triple-speed mini ship sequence with some art in the form of a robot at the very beginning with the text "Ilrell & Rustam" "Erebus" and "Boldstep" easily visible directly underneath the art piece. The first bit of game-play then follows in the form of a difficult half-speed mini ship sequence with some gravity switching from both portals and jump orbs alike. The level transitions to a tight mini wave segment with size switching instead of gravity this time. Coming up is a short ball featuring several blue jump orbs which require difficult timings in order to get through, and right after, a tough upside-down ship sequence containing the first of the two coins which can be collected via a tiny straight fly. More straight flying follows as the ship turns mini and transitions into the next part. * 13-39%: This section adds an extra layer of mystery to the song and bumps up the speed as well. First, a four- spike jump immediately followed by a hard but short straight fly and an insanely narrow mini wave segment and a fast mini robot right after that with lots of difficult orb timings. Soon the robot turns into a cube and proceeds into a line of pink orbs, a blue and green orb, and yet another line of pink orbs. Some more orb timings appear as the player now enters a mini straight fly, which if passed, will be awarded by the long auto coming up. This auto segment takes up about 8% of the level and consists of a large text saying "Erebus" in the background with a custom font. * 40-61%: The player then enters a mini ship sequence and is thrown into a barrage of extreme gameplay starting with a single green orb straight into a ball with insane timing and a short, near-impossible mini straight fly followed by even more timing, this time as a cube requiring blue orbs in both the air and ground to be tapped as well as a green orb and another blue orb leading the player into a UFO with even more extreme timing with orbs. Following this is a cube maze located right before the drop which has very limited vision and tons of fake orbs. Not only that, but it also turns dual for the last few seconds as well, then the drop appears. * 62-80%: Here it starts off as a mini straight fly leading into an extreme mini wave segment, then a cube section, all in the span of about one second. This cube is filled with orbs of both green and blue variety, and they all require insane timing as well. Next up, there is yet another tiny straight fly into a ball with some more insane timing as it now enters ship form which tests the player's maneuverability through a decently long part followed by a spam wave into another tiny straight fly quickly turning into a cube afterward. Like earlier cube sections, this one contains lots of jump orbs testing the players timing with both blue orbs and a pink orb. A short but insane mini wave comes next leading into the last 20% of the level. * 81-100%: The wave turns into a symmetrical dual cube with a jump and a pink orb into a similar segment, although now played as a ball. Following this ball is what is considered by many the hardest part of the level, referred to as the dreaded ship, ''according to BoldStep himself. A ship sequence of such extreme precision, stretching over 2.5 seconds and located 85% into the level, is only one of the reasons why this level is as high up on the list as it is. If passed, the player will turn into a triple speed mini cube with some of the final insane jump orbs and jump timings of the level right before the last straight fly and a single ball tap into a short auto leading the player to the final jump of the level: a five-spike jump. Located on a platform held up by two fists, this serves as the final click of the entire level and will grant the player with the second and final coin of the level and the text "Verified by BoldStep," "Layout by Ilrell," "Decorated by Rustam" and "GG." Then, the level ends. User Coins * '''User Coin 1:' At 11% in the ship sequence, if the player goes through the narrow passage between the spikes, the player will obtain the first coin. * User Coin 2: The player obtains this coin when he completes this level after jumping over the spike at the end, meant to be a reward for completing the level. Walkthrough Trivia * Erebus used to contain the skull seen in Devil Vortex and Yatagarasu. However, it was removed when it was remade for the final version. * Erebus used to have a Low Detail Mode, but it was cut later on. * In Greek mythology, Erebus is the god of darkness and shadows, as well as the brother of Gaea, the goddess of nature and the earth.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erebus * BoldStep's achievement in verifying Erebus is one of the biggest flukes in Geometry Dash history, as the biggest achievement BoldStep has achieved before verifying Erebus was completing Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rO0iTvZPtwY Gallery Erebus Level Selection Screen.jpg|The level selection screen of Erebus. Erebus First Coin.PNG|The first coin of Erebus. Erebus Second Coin.PNG|The second and last coin of Erebus. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Collabs Category:2.0 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Levels with Verified User Coins